Hypno's Lullaby Creepypasta Fanfiction
by AshesXP
Summary: This is the story of a young girl, Ashes, and her savior, Ryla, as thy try to escape the crazed Hypno who has captured them.


_The girl with the short brown hair dashed down the street, not daring to look back. She knew that whatever it was following her, it wasn't going to let her live. She skidded around the corner, flailing like mad, only to see the dead end up ahead. She rushed until she was against the wall then turned to fight. Before she had time to move the large yellow figure was upon her and a shiny silver pendulum was swinging in her face. All she heard before she fell asleep was the gravely voice of the creature sing,_

"_Come little children, come with me_

_safe and happy you shall be_

_away from your homes now let us run_

_with Hypno you'll have so much fun."_

...

He woke with a start, shaking slightly._ What was that... was that a dream?_ He wondered. _It seemed so real..._ He slowly sat up and looked around his room, it was early morning and sunlight was just beginning to peek through his window. However, he wasn't focused on that. What he was focused on was his laptop sitting in the chair next to his bed. On the screen was a rom hack of Pokemon Red Version, however the screen was not the typical red color scheme, instead all of the red pixels were pitch black. The game was in a battle with a with Hypno, but this was no ordinary Hypno, its eyes were blood red and its name was Lullaby, as if it were a trainer's Pokemon that had escaped. The boy shuddered and then walked over and shut down the computer staring into the eyes of the Hypno as he did. Then he went into the bathroom to get ready and headed downstairs.

"Ryla, are you going into town today," asked his mom as he headed out the door.

"Yeah, I'll be back later tonight," he replied.

"Okay, be safe," she said seriously as he closed the door. _WTF. Why would she say that? _He shook his head and started walking into town. He was turning the corner just as everything went black.

...

_"Help! Please someone!" screamed the girl. She tried to sit up but couldn't because her hands and feet were tied. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was pitch black except for a small light in the distance. She could feel the cold, wet floor beneath her face. Slowly she closed her eyes. Then in the distance she could hear the gravely voice,_

"_Oh, little children, please don't cry_

_Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly_

_Be free, be free be free to play_

_Come down in my cave with me to stay."_

_..._

Ryla opened his eyes and shivered. _Where am I? What the hell was that? Why do I feel like I know this girl?_ He was lying on his side on the wet pavement, he slowly got up and looked around. He was on the corner of his street, but in the distance he could see a strange shadow, something that looked non human. It took a step towards him, then spun around quickly and took off in the other direction. Ryla blinked and took off after the creature, sensing that this had something to do with his strange hallucinations. The creature headed into the woods and up into a cave that was in a rock outcropping just to the north of town. Ryla looked at the cave uneasily, and headed in.

Once inside, he saw no evidence of the creature, but he heard a strange whimpering in the distance. Just as he began walking towards the sound, he was hit on the head and blacked out.

_..._

_The girl looked up as she heard footsteps nearing her, she could see the outline of a human boy. She tried to call out, but her voice was gone from days of non usage. Just as she was beginning to think that she was saved, the figure crumpled to the floor and then all she could see was the figure of the Hypno standing behind him._

_..._

Ryla opened his eyes slowly, instantly he sensed that he was not alone. He looked to his left and saw that there was a girl next to him. He blinked several times and realized that thi was the girl from his dream.

"You!" he exclaimed.

"Me?" she croaked out.

"You're the one that I saw in my dream. But who are you, where are we?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean by dream, but, I'm Ashes. We're in the den of what i believe to be a Hypno," she replied.

"Hypno, as in the Pokemon? The one that lures away small children?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know sounds crazy, but I've heard it call itself Hypno. So... Do you think that you can help get us out of these ropes?" Ashes asked.

Just as Ryla was about to respond the gravely voice came from the distance.

"_Oh, little children, please don't squirm_

_Those ropes, I know, will hold you firm_

_Hypno tells you this is true_

_But sadly, Hypno lied to you"_

Ashes looked to Ryla frantically. Ryla looked back in surprise. Then he motioned for Ashes to reach into his pocket. When she did she sound a small swiss army knife. She quickly began freeing herself and Ryla.

Once they were freed Ryla slowly stood up, staring down the Hypno as if daring it to move. The Hypno walked forward into the light where they could see it clearly. The Hypno was covered in blood and had strange solid black eyes. Ryla and Ashes shuddered as it began chanting.

"_Oh, little children, you mustn't leave_

_Your families for you will grieve_

_Their minds will unravel at the seams_

_Allowing me to haunt their dreams"_

Ryla looked back at Ashes who had gotten silently to her feet. He winked and turned around. He then bent down slowly and picked up a large rock. Ashes saw him and did the same. Unfortunately, so did the Hypno.

"_But surely, all of you must know_

_That it is time for you to go_

_Oh, little children, you weren't clever_

_Now you shall stay with me forever"_

The Hypno lunged at Ryla and Ashes. As he did Ashes threw her rock, hitting him square in the chest. He flinched but still came towards then. Suddenly he knocked Ryla to the ground and looked hungrily at his throat. Ashes screamed as Ryla looked into the eyes of the Hypno.

"Goodbye, Hypno," said Ryla as he smashed the rock into the Hypno's skull. The Hypno crumpled to the ground.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Ashes. "Are you okay? I thought that you weren't going to make it."

"I wasn't going to let that thing get you," said Ryla. Ashes smiled and hugged him. The grabbed hands and walked out of the cave.

"_Oh, little don't you know_

_you can never stop Hypno_

_for if there's one then there's two_

_Hypno's forever watching you"_


End file.
